


Last Rites

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol





	Last Rites

_  
"Sonova-" Larkson screamed as the helicopter raised up caught in the magnetic field with the other planes and fighting machines, Preacher gripped Holdeck's hand and arm in a death grip as his body slammed into the side of the cabin.. His grip slipping by the second.. his gaze caught sight of a freaking TANK floating by._

_They should have known that this was a suicide mission, when the call had come in, they were already enroute to one of the naval bases when the call came through, the pilot changed course and announced the change in plans. Holdeck and Preacher had glimpsed over to their last companion, Larkson who grinned and primed the guns._

_They hadn't known what to expect other than that they were leading their copter into a battle zone for med evacs. What they had found was something that was only whispered in hushed rumors... Metal titans brawled across the sands gun and cannon fire tore the sand below, blowing the now ruins of the small village, it was quick to see the lines that had been drawn and who to shoot._

_But as they made their pass the top of the pyramid, one of the metal beings had did something... and they had gotten caught by this field... His grip on Holdeck slipped. The man falling seconds before the gravity field fell, and the helicopter and the other war machines plummeted to the ground below..._

_Larkson oddly enough didn't scream as their gazes met in that brief ten second period that they fell to the earth below, Preacher quickly said, "It has been an honor." And the ground greeted them with a roaring crunch and the sound of metal thundering down..._  
  
.

.

.

The soldier stood at the edge of the battle field his hands wrapped in a string of beads ending in a cross as he stood there praying softly under his breath as the others worked damage control on the bodies of bots, cons and humans alike.

The crosses on the shoulders of the man's sleeves designated him as a medic, Ratchet noted that the man should have left with the rest of the med evac teams. But yet here the man stood serenely his palms together, whispering softly as he gazed over the battle field, a sniper riffle attached to his back by its carry strap, covered in blood, soot, and sand, his hair blonde drenched with grime and sweat.

"Lennox." Ratchet turned to look at Ironhide's charge. The Major glanced up at the doc bot and followed his gaze to the man standing at the edge of ground zero. "Who is that medic?"

"I don't recognize him. He must have been from the reinforcements that Morshower sent in."  
  
_Most of those men perished... This one is lucky to have survived this battle_.  
  
Ratchet could faintly hear the man finish his whispering with "Amen." as he turned and glanced at the now small gathering of soldiers and the mech that was staring at him. Irritation flashed through his green eyes behind his cracked lenses, as he raised a brow. "Can I help you?" He called to the lot of them before the majority of them scattered. Will was still watching him, as was Ratchet.

"What were you doing?" Will asked the medic as he made his way over. "Weren't you supposed to be sent back with the rest of the medics?"

"..." The young man shifted slightly on his feet, not meeting the Major's eyes.

"Well?"

"Sir, I volunteered to stay incase anyone else did anything stupid to get hurt."

"And?"

The blond sighed. "I was praying for the dead... Last rites for their souls, sir. It is only right to send them home whether it be to heaven or where ever they may go, with a prayer for their souls... And yes," The young man glanced up at Ratchet, "I was also praying for all of the bot's and con's as well."

"That's-" Ratchet blinked at the man before him in mild shock and curiosity.

The young man bit his lip before looking down. "I only see it right to pray for my enemies as well as my fallen allies, because you can't look at the world as black and white. There are the grey area's as well and I can only hope that when my time comes that someone will pray for me as I have prayed for all those that I have done so. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go help the rest of the guys work on the village..."

"Young man."

The medic looked up at the medibot. His green eyes meeting blue optics. "Yes sir?"

"Thank you..."

A sad smile broke out on the young man's lips. "It's no problem sir." he said with a salute before jogging off.

"Say kid what is your name anyways?" Will called out.

The young man stopped and turned his head to grin at Will. "Corporal Timothy Stanton, sir. But my team used to call me Preacher." Timothy said as he took off to join up with the rest of the cleaning crews.


End file.
